Throughout the world, traffic congestion has worsened significantly over the last several decades. Rising income levels, particularly in developing nations, has led to a dramatic increase in the number of individuals who are able to afford a motor vehicle for the first time as well as individuals who are able to upgrade to larger vehicles. This increase in the number and typical size of vehicles seeking to share roadways, combined with other factors such as population growth and shifting demographics, has placed an enormous burden on existing roadway and bridge infrastructure. Further, as a result of spatial, budgetary, or other limitations, construction of additional transport infrastructure has not been able to keep pace with the dramatic rise in the number of vehicles occupying roadways.